


Tiny little things

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Could you make a small fic just based on how after performances kihyun always constantly asks shownu if he did good in the performance?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tiny little things

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to tag so it might be like this for a while..

It became a normal thing between them. They’d get off stage all sweaty and tired, their bodies aching in places they didn’t even know could ache (at the end of the day it was all for their monbebes). Then they’d go to their waiting room and start monitoring their performance.

Monitoring performances is the time where they scrutinise each part they get wrong, even if the mistake wasn’t that big. They’d pick apart the pieces they just couldn’t get right or beat themselves up for making one wrong move.

Hyunwoo, being the leader, always tries to reassure them. Tells them not to worry about it because it’s not very noticeable and no one will care if they get one hand movement wrong.

Most of the time it helps, sometimes it flies over the top of their heads and Hyunwoo can’t do anything about it. The one member though that always needed the constant reassurance he’s doing well is Kihyun.

The younger man was always a perfectionist, meticulous in everything he did and always pushed himself to achieve better goals.

He’d get off the stage and head to the back room, his eyes scanning the monitor screen, scrutinizing every single move he made on camera. Down to his facial expressions, to his hand movements. And after he was done, he’d go to Hyunwoo asking “Hyung, what about that part, I didn’t mess it up, right?” or “Hyung, I missed that step, didn’t I?”, of course Hyunwoo would always tell him that his moves were perfect because it was the truth. Kihyun put in a lot of time in his dancing and vocals that he just perfects them each time he’s on stage

There were times where Hyunwoo would point out a small little misstep, maybe his foot didn’t land at the right angle or his hand came up a few seconds too late, no matter what it was, Kihyun would drawl over it for days. He’d spend longer times in the practice room, even after he’d gotten the right footing.

Those were the days Hyunwoo hated. Kihyun would overwork himself and barely came home to rest.

Right now, he noticed Kihyun’s eyebrow scrunched in concentration. Thoroughly watching through his performance. His eyes glance up to meet Hyunwoo’s and Hyunwoo smiles slightly, Kihyun tries to reciprocate, but it comes out as a forced cringe.

Hyunwoo doesn’t have time to dwell upon that as his manager yells over to them to get their belongings and head out. 

It’s almost 2am before Hyunwoo begins to head back to the dorms, the day’s events wearing down on him.  
He’s absentmindedly walking through the halls, no other thought in his mind than to go and rest at home. He stops in his tracks, blinking tiredly as he notices a streak of light coming from a room.

He walks further down the hallway and peeks into the transparent glass of the practice room door and sees Kihyun

He watches the younger man dance, his shirt clinging to his body because of sweat before he heads into the room

Kihyun doesn’t notice him. He never pays attention to anything when he’s in this kind of frenzy. Hyunwoo picks up the remote next to the door before pausing the music. 

The room becomes deafeningly quiet as Kihyun’s steps stutter before looking at Hyunwoo through the mirror

“Hyung” he says confused

“Why’re you still up here?” Hyunwoo asks as he runs a hand through his hair. He really needs a shower.

“Just need to finish up some things, don’t worry you can go without me” he says nonchalantly as he walks over to take the remote away from Hyunwoo’s hand

“I don’t think so” Hyunwoo raises his arm up, effectively holding the remote away from Kihyun. “It’s late Kihyun, you have to get rest”

“I will..when I finish this part” he turns but Hyunwoo is fast to place a steady hand on his shoulder 

Hyunwoo knows Kihyun probably won’t return to the dorms until it’s late into the morning 

“There’s nothing left for you to perfect Ki, you’re doing well”

Kihyun is tentative to relax into Hyunwoo’s touch, but he does. He nods a little, convincing himself.

“Alright, let’s go” Hyunwoo leaves no more room for disagreements as he pushes Kihyun out of the practice room.

**Author's Note:**

> christmas break is over for me which means school rip :')
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
